


Your Dreams

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of hell, Sleepy Cuddles, They're all cuties, also kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Drabble about Cas being concerned about DEan dreaming of hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dreams

Castiel loved the nights. They were quiet and dark, soothing and letting the troubles of the days rest for a moment. He loved watching Dean sleep, watching his dreams, will away his nightmares and holding him in his arms, feeling his warmth and the soft movements of the hunter's chest against his own. 

"Cas, you're being creepy again…" Dean mumbled into his pillow. Castiel laughed softly. Dean used to hate it when Castiel watched him sleep, that was until he discovered how soft and comforting a body in your bed could be or how useful an angel, 'mojo'ing away your nightmares, was.

"You love it." Said angel answered.

"I s'pose I do." Dean said, turning around and propping himself up on his elbows to kiss Castiel.

"You haven't dreamt about Alastair in months…" Castiel whispered against Dean's lips. 

"It's not a big deal, Cas. I'm not scared of him… not anymore." Dean said. Castiel pressed their foreheads together.

"Dean Winchester. I put your soul together, I formed you, I rebuilt you from ash, I know when you're lying." Castiel said. Dean put his arms around Castiel.

 

"Yes, I'm scared. Yes, I'm dreaming about hell and yes, I hate all of it. But it's not a big deal. It's a part of my life and it sucks and I dream of it and it hurts but then I wake up and I have you and I have Sammy and there's nothing more I want, Cas, you're everything I need to live on even though I'm fucking shitting my pants about going back, if even in memory. You're holding me together and now move I need coffee." Dean said before kissing Castiel again.


End file.
